


Love Without Your Heartbeat

by SmallAnxietic



Series: RK900 [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Follows the games plot but not word for word, M/M, More tags to be added, Mostly a 900/you but i havent decided yet, Other, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Sorry About It, Sort Of, You take connors detective role, a mix of nines/you/connor, comment if u want more bc i love this idea, its a love triangle with no incest, mostly gonna be angst probably maybe im not sure yet, niles and connor are human and adopted by hank, nines is named Niles, some original stuff is put in as well, theyre twins and im NOT writing incest, you are an android, you are rk800 but you dont look like connor you just look like you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2020-04-24 00:23:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19162027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallAnxietic/pseuds/SmallAnxietic
Summary: Niles is obsessed with androids. Maybe even jealous of them and their pure perfection, which is something that he cannot achieve as a human. He makes do with observing them, manipulating them and such other things while his brother Connor heavily disagrees with his treatment of the robots.When the new RK800, (Y/n), arrives and is assigned to their adoptive father Hank, it causes conflict within the family. Niles is determined to dehumanize you because you cannot dehumanize something that isn't even human, while Connor is determined to let you feel the emotions he knows you have. Both of these brothers are going to probably lead to your deactivation but you can't bring yourself to complain.





	1. How You Turned My World, You Precious Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WELCOME to this fucking fic hoo haa please comment if you would like to see more and maybe give suggestions of things youd like to read with this series!

Androids were fascinating, simply put. In almost every way they were superior to humans and proof of humanity's evolution in science and technology. They were undeniably smarter than any human, they were faster and more durable. They didn’t just simply die, they were fixed and put right back into the ring even better than before. 

 

Niles was transfixed on them. 

 

He always was interested in technology, so ever since the first Android model by CyberLife came out, he was instantly subscribed to the news and magazines to see any and all updates concerning them. And then they became a basic everyday item and necessity for the States. You wouldn’t be able to go outside your house for long before seeing one of them around, and that was considering they weren’t already in your home. 

 

Niles loved androids. Of course, he wanted one in his house- it would be something he could constantly study and take notes on personally. He had always secretly dreamed of getting a job in Cyberlife, but he was stuck at the DPD with his brother and adoptive father instead. Not that he wasn’t grateful- but Niles saw the bigger picture. He wanted more. He wanted _perfection_. 

 

Being human, he already had to accept he wasn’t perfect. And a detective job wasn’t exactly perfect in his eyes, so it just added to his endless list of things he didn’t like. 

 

But then the fateful day arrived that deviation burst into existence. Androids- perfect and stable robots- _feeling_ things. He couldn’t believe it but at the same time he could. Of course they figured out how to access emotions! Androids were observant little things, no matter what they were programmed for, so it couldn’t be seen as exactly surprising to Niles that they observed and learned how to use human emotions. 

 

If and when Niles was asked about his opinion on deviancy, he responded honestly. He thought it was amazing that they were capable of blending in so well with society and that the fact they could convince themselves and others they were actually feeling things was something to admire. How could something be so manipulatively deceiving that it could convince society it was actually oppressed and upset? CyberLife really outdid themselves. 

 

Connor, Niles brother, had a different perspective. He always winced and frowned whenever Niles would talk about androids, though Niles didn’t really understand why. 

 

“But- but don’t you think that maybe they  _ are  _ sentient? I don’t think they’re manipulating anything. Isn’t it possible that the emotions they’re feeling are actually real?” Connor was always the sensitive one. 

 

“Of course not,” Niles would always reply. “They’re pieces of material and they were built together. Nothing about them is actually real, not even their emotions. That’s what makes them so astounding.” 

 

Niles was headstrong and left little to no room for argument when he stated his opinions. So as much as the twins disagreed with each other, it wasn’t brought up again after the first few times. 

 

Not until an android was assigned to the DPD. Assigned to his own  _ father _ . Adoptive father, but father nonetheless. It was the perfect scenario for him in Niles' eyes.

 

Terrifying in Connor’s. 

 

Hank had argued at first. “You have no idea how much conflict this thing is going to bring to the dinner table- can’t you just spare me this one time and assign the damn android to someone else?” 

 

The idea was rejected, of course, and RK800 was soon standing stiffly next to the grumpy Lieutenant’s desk. Or, (Y/n), the name that was assigned to it by CyberLife to make it more humane. 

 

It was within minutes before Niles had made his way over to you, fascination in his eye along with a coy smirk. He sat on the edge of Hank’s desk, probably getting in your personal space if you had any. “Hello, I’m Niles,” Niles held out his hand for you to shake. “Adoptive son of the Lieutenant.”

 

“Christ, don’t call me that. It’s ‘dad’ or Hank, not the damn title of my job,” Hank grumbles. 

 

You don’t waste much time before you’re shaking Niles hand, unaware of the fact that he was analyzing you as much as you were him. “Delighted to meet you. I’m (Y/N), the android sent by CyberLife.” 

 

“Amazing,” Niles whispers as his eyes sparkle. You let go of his hand and open your mouth to say something new before you’re interrupted. 

 

“Jesus, you don’t waste a second before you’re already back to your bullshit, Niles.” A new voice comes in, but not a new face. You take in the both of them as they are side by side. 

 

“Twins,” you say with a smile. “This is my first time seeing a pair of humans look alike. It’s intriguing.” 

 

“Is it?” Niles prods. “Tell me more about that-” 

 

“God!” Connor groans and elbows his brother. “Don’t answer any of his questions, he’s not as nice as he looks. I’m Connor, the non-evil and older one.” He shakes your hand as Niles rolls his eyes and sulks. 

 

“You ruin everything.”

 

“Stop your whining, both of you!” Hank snaps, both of them tensing their shoulders at their father's tone. “Now leave us alone so we can actually do our jobs. You can argue over the damn thing once we’re on break, alright?”

 

“Yes, dad,” says Connor.

 

“Yes, sir,” says Niles. They walk toward their respective desks but you don’t miss the younger twins lingering stare on you as he leaves. 

 

You’ll have to take heed of Connor’s warning.

 

\---

 

“How was the case?” 

 

As expected, Niles and Connor crowd around you in the break room with their coffee and interrogate you about the case you went on with their father. “It went well. It was a homicide, so it was expectedly gruesome, but we found the deviant and took it in.” 

 

The younger twin hums as he leans in his seat, eyeing you as he did before. “I’ve never seen a model like you before. Are you a prototype?” 

 

“You don’t have to tell him that,” Connor says quickly, glaring at his brother again. 

 

“It’s alright,” you assure. Since they are the sons of your partner, you don’t see any dangers or reasons why you can’t share information with them. “I am a prototype. CyberLife’s most advanced at the moment, which is why I was assigned here. I was specifically designed to help humanity with deeper dangers that you bring yourselves like homicide, so that pointed me to be a detective with your father.” 

 

Connor is definitely more reluctant to hear about you, but it was because he respected you more than his twin. Regardless, what you told them still interested him. 

 

“What sort of designs make you appointable for a detective?” He finds himself asking, ignoring the snarky glance he gets from Niles. 

 

“An example would be that I can check samples in real time.” 

 

They’re both fascinated.

 

“How?” 

 

“My tongue has sensors that can detect any sort of ingredients or chemicals I put on it, basically.”

 

“Can you tell me what’s in my coffee?” Niles eagerly asks and you nod. He hands you his cup and you take a small sip of it before giving it back. 

 

You list the ingredients simply. “Water, sugar, coconut oil,  sodium caseinate, propylene glycol, dipotassium phosphate, Polysorbate 60,  sodium stearoyl lactylate, sucralose, and coffee beans. Most of the ingredients come from your creamer.” 

 

Niles licks his lips as he stares at you. “...Amazing,” he says again before Connor elbows him, bringing him out of his reverie. “What? I only put a drop or two of creamer in, and you know that! But still, you could detect everything in it.” 

 

“I would hope so,” you smile at him. “It’s my job to find even the tiniest detail.”

 

“...But what would happen if you didn’t?” Hesitantly, Connor asks and you turn to look at the older twin. You think for a minute before you shrug.

 

“If I cannot do what I am built to do, then I’d be destroyed until they could fix my errors and then I’d be rebuilt. I am only a prototype, after all.” 

 

Niles looks purely ecstatic and fascinated while Connor squirms uncomfortably in his seat.

 

 


	2. Family Dynamics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long! it took me awhile to decide where this story was going. i haven't written in reed yet or his coffee scene because honestly i dont care about reed and its too hard?? unfortunately, the chapter is short, sorry !!
> 
> Edit: what the fuck was the error with the beginning of this chapter??? “I’m the interrogation was stressful”???? I’m so sorry I have no idea how that happened

The interrogation was stressful, to say the least. The android was determined not to talk or confess until you coaxed it with great effort, but the confession only led to more mystery that was undoubtedly frustrating for you and Hank. Frustration didn't end there since apparently, you have an enemy in the workplace now after the scuffle with Gavin. The man nearly shot you when you dared to take matters into your own hands, but you couldn’t blame him. Humans were irrational things and humans like Gavin didn’t like getting beat at their own game.

 

Unlike Gavin, this is what you were built for, so you wouldn’t spare him an apology since there was nothing to apologize for. You got the confession and you kept the android alive, that’s what mattered. Nothing else.

 

For now, you had to analyze the android’s answers and work on the next upcoming case with Hank. Speaking of Hank- where was he?

 

You spot the two brothers, but not their foster parent. You decide to ask where he is.

 

“Connor,” you walk up to the two who are seated inside the break room. “Niles,” you greet the younger twin as well. “I was wondering where your father was?”

 

Connor and Niles look visibly annoyed. “He went out drinking last night. There’s no getting him out of bed until noon.”

 

Niles scoffs. “It’s embarrassing.” 

 

“I see…” You look around the room and office outside. “Perhaps I should wait for him at his desk.”

 

“You can analyze small details, right?” You’re stopped by Niles. You give him a curious look.

 

“Yes. Why?”

 

“Follow me,” he instructs, and you do as he says. He leads you to his father's desk and presents it with his hand.

 

“Analyze this for me. I want to see what you can find out about him. I’ll tell you if you’re wrong.”

 

“Niles…” A warning tone comes from behind him. Connor had followed you both as well. “They aren’t a toy.”

 

“I disagree.”

 

“Does your father own a Saint Bernard?” You wonder aloud. As they were speaking, you already took in everything useful. Hank seemed to be… a decorated officer, and maybe a little unhealthy in his dietary choices. If the box of donuts was anything to go by.

 

“His name is Sumo,” Connor smiles at the mention of him. “Do you like dogs?”

 

You ponder. “I think so. I like bigger dogs. And they can certainly be useful in the field we work in,” you grimace slightly, “but it’s a shame that humans would rather abuse them than train them sometimes. I hope that doesn’t happen here.” Connor shakes his head and you smile. “But I don’t like smaller dogs. They don’t really have much use and they’re kind of… annoying.”

 

Niles laughs as if you made some sort of joke as Hank walks into the office.

 

“Lieutenant!” You greet him happily. “How are you this morning?” Scans tell you everything you need to know, but it’s polite to ask.

 

“Hungover and tired,” Hank grumbles, going to sit in his seat before looking at the three of you like you each grew a new head. “What the fuck are you all doing at my desk? Get the fuck out!”

 

“Apologies,” you walk out of his space and he groans, falling back onto his chair with little care of grace. “Do you think there’s a desk I can use?”

 

Connor points to the empty desk in front of his father’s. “No one is using that one, you’re free to it. Niles and I will get back to work.” He grabs his brothers arm and pulls him away, waving to you and Hank before they split. You smile.

 

“They’re quite the pair,” you speak aloud.

 

“They’re a pair of pain in my ass,” Hank rolls his eyes, starting up his computer before adding, “...but they’re good boys.”

 

You agree.

 

\---

 

Eventually, you and Hank get a lead on a new case. It leads you to a rickety building which looks abandoned, and the apartment is filthy and filled with relatively domestic pigeons. You diagnose Hank with a fear of birds as you observe the room and look for details. You’re almost onto something before the android you were looking for breaks through the ceiling, making you leave the older man behind as you chase him with everything you have.

 

It’s stressful, even for you. The android is as determined to run away as you are to catch it. It’s an intense game of cat and mouse, really. You jump over and onto trains, buildings, and greenhouses. You lose him in a wheat field, but when you find the clearing, Hank has the suspect in his arms.

 

Androids, no matter what they’re built for, are stronger than humans. It successfully shoves itself free and Hank off the building. It notices you and sprints back into a run.

 

You could catch it. But… Hank is barely holding onto the ledge. His chance of survival is 80%, so by all means, you should leave him and snatch the suspect.

 

...You can’t take the chance. 20 percent is 20 percent too much.

 

Quickly, you grab Hank's arms. “I’ve got you, Hank!” You grunt as you use all your strength to lift him up and onto the roof of the building again. Looking toward the way the android ran, it’s clear that it got away. “I’m surprised you managed to catch up to us.” You try to joke.

 

“It wasn’t fuckin’ easy,” Hank is still catching his breath, hands on his knees as he heaves. “...You would have caught it if it wasn’t for me.”

 

“I couldn’t take the chance,” you explain. “You have a family. One suspect isn’t worth risking that.”

 

Hank looks taken aback by your honesty. “Well… we’ll find it again. We know what it looks like.” Then he’s confused, and maybe even conflicted before he shakes his head and walks toward the stairs of the building. “(Y/N),” he calls out and you turn around. You wonder if he has it in him to say thank you. Instead, he just stares at you before deciding against it again. “Never mind.”

 

Even so, you feel your relationship with Hank grow as you descend the stairs together in silence.

 

\---

 

“What?!”

 

Connor and Niles looked absolutely horrified as their father casually mentions how he almost fell off a building that night at the dinner table. Well. Not as much the dinner table as it is the couch.

 

“What?”

 

Niles takes the burger out of his father’s hands. “You didn’t think it was important to mention you almost _died_ today?”

 

Hank takes it right back. “I’m fine! The android was there, wasn’t it?”

 

Connor looks confused and upset. “What does the RK800 have to do with anything?”

 

Their father shrugs and looks away from his two sons as he takes a bite out of his sandwich. “...It helped me out. I tried to get the damn suspect when it pushed me off, but (Y/N) helped me back up. Damn android got away, but we got a good look at its face, so it should be fine.”

 

“It helped you?” Niles reeled back. “It could have gotten the suspect but it helped you instead?”

 

“That’s what I said.”

 

Niles looks disturbed as he stands up from the couch and cleans the mess on the coffee table. His face scrunches up as he thinks, depositing the trash in the kitchens bin. “You shouldn’t trust it like that, Hank.” He looks serious. “It’s not human. It won’t favor you every time. You have to be more careful.”

 

“We always have to be careful, it’s our job,” Connor reasons. “It was… unfortunate, what happened today, but if anything this shows that maybe (Y/N) is trustworthy. It saved your life, Hank.”

 

“That means nothing,” Niles argues back.

 

Hank stands abruptly from his seat. “I knew that damn thing would get you two fighting again. Fuck this, I’m going to my room.”

 

He shuts the door behind him, clearly wanting to be left alone. It was understandably frustrating having two, admittedly, manipulative sons trying to convince him to feel a certain way about the damn thing. Why can’t they just see things for what they are? The RK800 helped Hank out and now they’re going to continue their search for deviants. Plain and simple.

 

 _You have a family. One suspect isn’t worth risking that_ , you told him. Though it’s a nice thing to say, Hank has to admit that he’s unsettled. You showed… sympathy.

 

Wasn’t that something only humans could feel?

 

\---

 

HANK ▲▲

Friend

 

CONNOR ▲▲

Friend

 

NILES ▼▼

Tense


	3. Trying and Failing to Do Our Jobs

It’s raining in the Zen Garden. 

 

You take it as a bad sign. The weather mirrors her satisfaction. 

 

There’s an umbrella in your hands. It’s just manifested there, resting in your grip. You have only one objective as you take in your surroundings, barely feeling the faux feeling of rain against your form as you walk forward. 

 

FIND AMANDA

 

It’s not hard. With a quick scan of your surroundings, you find her as quick as a human heartbeat- but even if you didn’t have this feature, she would still be easy to find with her bright yellow clothing. Wasting time helps no one, so you quicken your pace and make it to her side under one of the structures in the garden. 

 

She greets you by name. “Would you mind a walk?” You mindlessly open up the umbrella in your hand, letting her lead the way as you stay by her side and keep her covered. You don’t know why she asks. You can’t say no. 

 

“That deviant seemed to be an interesting case,” she talks first, looking you critically. “It’s a pity you couldn’t capture it.”

 

“Deviants are proving to be quite unpredictable. It’s difficult to manage them, but even so. I should have tried harder.” 

 

Amanda hums. “Did you learn anything?”

 

“It seemed fascinated by birds, which was… strange.” You recall how unsettled Hank was by the scene. “We’ve seen deviants be fascinated by animals before, like pets. But never birds.” You sigh. “I don’t know what to make of it.”

 

“You came close to capturing the deviant.” 

 

This is why it was raining.

 

“What stopped you?”

 

This, you know, you couldn’t express honestly. The truth seemed too fragile of an answer to give her. What would she like to hear? “I’ve been assigned to this case with Hank. I can’t continue my search if he’s dead, and I don’t have enough time to be assigned a new partner if that were to happen.” That seems good enough.

 

“I see...” She clearly isn’t happy with your answer. You begin to walk on the white, sharp bridge as silence dawns between you. It takes you a moment to notice that Amanda has stopped walking, letting herself be soaked in her own displeasure. “You don’t have much more time. Deviancy is continuing to spread, it’s only a matter of time until the media finds out about it. We need to stop whatever is happening, no matter the cost.” Her eyes glare at you as she says it. 

 

_ No matter the casualties _ is the hidden message laced between her words.

 

“I will solve this investigation, Amanda.” You try to assure her. “I won’t disappoint you.”

 

Amanda ignores you. “A new case came in. Find Anderson and investigate it.”

 

Her tone is final as she walks by you and into the center of the garden. Your LED blinks rapidly as a silent reply.

 

\---

 

Niles is the one to answer the door as you arrive at their house that following evening. 

 

“Good evening,” you greet him. “I’ve been assigned a new case with your father. Do you know where he is?” 

 

He laughs in a critical way. He doesn’t bother with a reply as he heads back inside his home, leaving the door open. You step inside and take immediate notice of Hank unconscious on the kitchen floor. 

 

“Is he alright?” 

 

“You don’t need to ask me that,” Niles takes the whiskey on the wooden table and a glass from the sink. It’s obvious he’s in a bad mood as he swiftly ignores you and pours himself a glass. 

 

Once you scan Hank’s body, you realize he’s only intoxicated. As you’re looking over him, something wet bumps against your hand. 

 

It’s the family dog, Sumo. You smile as the dog barks once he has your attention and you pet him on the head lightly. Scratching behind his ears seems to be his favorite. “Hello, Sumo,” you greet him. You’re too distracted to notice Nile’s intense gaze on you. 

 

You have work to do. Tearing yourself away from Sumo, you kneel next to Hank and pat his cheeks. “Lieutenant, wake up.” The drunk barely moves his head as you continue lightly hitting him. Maybe he needs something harsher. Reeling back, you slap him with force, making his head bounce on the tile. 

 

“Jesus!” Niles almost spits out his drink. You would apologize if it wasn’t for the fact that Hank was finally awake. 

 

“What the…” Disoriented, his eyes open and look you over. “What the fuck are you doing here?” His words are heavily slurred. 

 

“It’s me, (Y/N).” You grab his arm, slinging it around your shoulder and start to help him stand. “I’m going to help you get sober. It’s for your own safety.” Niles sets his drink down as he watches you with unease. Hank sways. 

 

“Leave me alone, you fuckin’ android,” He groans and stumbles. 

 

“I have to warn you, this may be unpleasant-”

 

“ _Unpleasant?_ ”

 

“Get the fuck outta my house!”

 

“I’m sorry, Lieutenant, but I need you.” You begin to walk towards the bathroom, Niles following from behind. “Thank you in advance for your cooperation.” You eye the man following you. “Would you mind telling me where the bathroom is?”

 

“First door to your right,” he says. Hank is groaning, moaning, and generally bitching the entire time. 

 

As you lean the Lieutenant against the wall, he groans. “I think I’m gonna be fuckin’ sick.”

 

“You already are sick,” Niles sneers. “Alcoholism is a disease.”

 

“Oh, shut the fuck up,” Hank rolls his eyes as you start walking with him again. He tries to grab onto the railing of the door as you lead him inside but his son easily pries his fingers away so you can seat Hank on the lip of the bathtub. “I don’t want a bath, thank you,” he slurs, standing before you push him back down and into the tub. Niles laughs. 

 

“Sorry, Lieutenant, this is for your own good.” You turn the shower on, letting it drench him as he screams and Niles laughs even louder. 

 

“Turn it off!! Turn it off!” 

 

After a good soak, you do as he says. Hank looks up at you again, his vision just a touch clearer. “What the fuck are you doing here?” He’s definitely sober. 

 

“A report came in forty minutes ago. There was a homicide downtown and we’ve been assigned to the case.”

 

Hank begins to lift himself out of the tub, grumbling to himself as he takes a breath. Niles is still giggling from the doorway. “Yeah, laugh it up, asshole. I must be the only guy in the world who gets assaulted in his own house by his own android and sadistic bastard of a son.” When he tries to stand, he stumbles and you quickly catch him by the waist, carefully placing him back down on the tub. “I’m too fucking tired and drunk for a case right now,” Hank groans. “Take Niles with you instead.”

 

Niles bristles at the mention of his name. “I don’t think that’s very professional.”

 

“It’s not,” you reply. But once you give his father another look over… “But it will have to do. Your father isn’t in a good state for detective work and you’re completely sober.” Clapping your hands together, you smile. “Let’s get going, then.”

 

“Fucking…” Niles drags a hand through his hair, clearly pissed off as he glares at Hank. “...Fine. Just let me get dressed and Hank to bed, then we’ll go.” 

 

“I’ll wait in the living room.” 

 

Leaving the family to their own devices, you do just that. Sumo is the first thing that catches your eye, so you go over to pet him. His fur is soft and warm. 

 

...What else can you do while you wait?

 

Observing the room, you see that it’s relatively orderly. It’s probably the work of the brothers. Speaking of, “Where’s Connor?” You ask loudly as you look over some photographs on a bookshelf. There’s a lot of science fiction. 

 

“At home,” comes Niles reply. “Only Hank lives here now, we both have our own places.” 

 

“Then what were you doing here?” Torn up covers for jazz records rest near a turntable that looks almost ancient. Hank must like the genre. 

 

“Looking after him,” Niles enters the room, straightening out the military winter jacket he’s wearing. “Making sure he doesn’t kill himself.” He’s even wearing sneakers.

 

You can’t tell if he’s serious or not, but you think he looks cute in more casual clothes. “That’s kind of you.”

 

He walks towards the door and opens it. “Thanks,” is all he says as you head out. You smile once you realize he’s blushing.

 

\---

 

Niles pulls up to the club, it’s bright neon sign illuminating the streets. There’s a police officer outside standing next to the digital police tape. 

 

“Eden Club,” Niles observes. “I’ve heard of this place.” 

 

“Are you a satisfied customer?” He sputters in reply as his stress levels rise just a bit. 

 

“No?!”

 

Perhaps you were too crude. “Maybe Connor, then?” 

 

Thankfully, he laughs and his stress goes down as he follows you out of the car and inside the establishment. “Yeah, maybe.”

 

As you enter the club, a sultry automated voice greets you, along with several different types of Traci androids in their pods. Taking a step near the brunette male model, you notice how the skin has a glitter effect. Maybe it’s a method to entice? 

 

“Like something you see?” Niles snaps you out of your trance. 

 

“I couldn’t help but notice its skin shines. Do you think it’s a permanent feature?” Niles moves to stand next to you, looking at the model with critical eyes. He hums.

 

“I don’t believe it is. It’s just a setting that can turn on and off. I bet you could access it if you wanted.” You tilt your head at this. 

 

“Really?”

 

Niles nods. “Nothing about your presentation is real, after all. You can change your hair color on command, and even though some androids are built to look like a certain race, there’s nothing stopping you from changing the color of your skin.” 

 

Both of you move away from the Traci model and head deeper in the club. “I hadn’t thought of that. It’s usually only deviants who wish to change their appearance.” 

 

“That’s true.” The conversation ends as you walk into the scene of the crime. Surprisingly, there are two other officers inside. Gavin Reed and Chris Miller. 

 

“What the fuck are you doing here, pretty boy?” Reed focuses on Niles before seeing you behind him. “Great, and you brought the plastic pet. You planning to do something freaky in here? Should I leave?” He laughs at his own joke. 

 

“Kindly shut up, Reed,” Niles rolls his eyes with a frown. Subtly he crosses his arms, as a way to make himself look more dominating, maybe? “Hank is piss drunk and the android needed another officer. We’re here to take a look around.”

 

“Sounds like him,” Gavin scoffs. “Whatever. Wouldn’t want to get in the way of your ‘studies’.” He shoves you with his elbow as he leaves. Chris is much more appropriate in his exit as he bids you both goodnight before leaving you alone in the room. 

 

You go towards the human first. Scanning him, you’re able to see signs of asphyxiation. “His name was Michael Graham,” you report to Niles. You notice how he isn’t doing much of anything, he’s made a home in the corner of the room with his hands behind his back. 

 

You think this is what Reed meant by studies. He’s studying _you._

 

“There are signs of him being choked.”

 

“It could have been the sexual setting,” he adds. “What else?”

 

“There’s not a lot just from him. There are no signs of cardiac arrest.” You move onto the Traci on the ground. You take a sample of her blood before looking at her LED and other evidence. “I might be able to activate the android again to get more information.”

 

Niles perks up. “Really?”

 

“Yes,” you scan her wrist before moving to the paneling at her stomach. Niles watches, fascinated, as the skin peels away to the original white plastic. You open the panel, revealing the wires inside. You’ll have to mend them back together. “It’s critically damaged, though. If it works, it will only be on for a minute or two at most.” You get to work as Niles leans over your shoulder. “I just hope it’s enough to learn something.”

 

As you put together the final wires, the Traci’s eyes snap open and its body jolts to life. The panel forcefully shuts, almost snapping your fingers as it scrambles away from you in fear. Its LED is bright red. 

 

“I’m not going to hurt you, I just want to ask you a few questions,” you quickly reassure it. It won’t tell you anything if it’s stressed out. 

 

Traci’s eyes look over to Michael. “Is…” It hesitates. “Is he dead…?”

 

“Yes. Were you the one that killed him?”

 

“N-no!” It says immediately. “No, it wasn’t me!” 

 

“Was there anyone else with you?” Niles asks. 

 

“H-he wanted to play with two girls,” it stutters, “that’s what he said, there were two of us.”

 

Stress levels rise. Time is running out. “Where did the other android go?” You demand, but it’s already too late. Its body goes slack and its LED turns off. Niles curses as you stand. 

 

“Damn,” his eyebrows twitch as he takes in the information. “There was another android… there’s no strong way to tell where it is. It was too long ago.” 

 

You shake your head as you look at the android. “It can’t have gone outside looking like that. It might still be here.”

 

“Still, deviants are difficult to trace. Maybe I can try talking to the owner, see if I can get the model number of the other Traci.” 

 

Both of you leave the room. Niles quickly heads toward the owner before you grab his arm. “Wait,” you stop him. There’s another Traci directly in front of the room and you eye it curiously. “Come with me.” 

 

“What do you have in mind?” Niles asks, clearly curious of your motive as you lead it to the pod.

 

“Androids can’t own anything, so they can’t buy Traci’s,” you tell him. “If you buy this Traci for me, I can probe its memory and see if it saw where the deviant went.” 

 

Niles smiles at you. “Color me impressed,” he goes to the ordering station with a smirk. “That’s very smart.” He buys a session without a flinch and the pod opens up, the Traci immediately going toward him with an inviting hand. 

 

“Thank you for the purchase, I’ll show you to your room.” 

 

Niles looks to you with an eyebrow raised. 

 

Your skin peeling back, you grab the Traci’s arm and concentrate. It lets you probe it easily, and without much effort, you see through its eyes. You see a blue-haired Traci head toward the entrance. 

 

You break contact with a gasp. Niles is immediately at your side, looking between you and the Traci. “What did you see?” 

 

“It saw where it went. But the policy-”

 

“-they wipe androids memory every two hours,” Niles finishes for you. He’s equally as stressed as you now. “Alright, you know where it went. Let’s go.”

 

You have only three minutes. Quickly, you scan any necessary androids as you lead Niles through the club. He helps make sure no one is in your path, which is definitely helpful. Eventually, you’re led to a janitor android, and as you probe its memory-

 

“I know where it went,” you feel determined. “It went into the staff door.” 

 

“Stay behind me,” Niles warns as you go inside, where a long white hallway sits along with another door. He brings out his gun, which you hadn’t noticed he had until now. “Alright, android, let's see what you’re made of,” he looks over you with a hard stare before opening the door. 

 

It’s a warehouse of sorts. Back-up models stand in perfect lines in several different groups. There’s a garage door, open and leading to the outside of the club. “Damn. It might have left,” Niles lowers his gun. 

 

“Let’s keep looking. It might have left something behind.”

 

“Right.”

 

When you scan the room, you find a trail of blue blood on the floor. It’s fresh. “You can see that, right?” You ask Niles. He nods in confirmation and draws his gun back up. 

 

It’s definitely still here if the blood hasn’t faded away from the human eye yet. 

 

Slowly, you both follow the trail. It ends at a group of androids. Looking around, you can clearly see the yellow stained LED. Just as you’re about to say something, another Traci suddenly lashes out and attacks. 

 

“(Y/N)!”

 

“Watch out, Niles!” You barely get to warn him as the short-haired Traci shoves and punches before the other Traci is on Niles. “Don’t shoot it!” You shout as you’re shoved to the floor. “We need it alive!” 

 

The Traci model straddles you, it’s high pumps thumping loudly on the ground as it tries to punch you. But Traci’s aren’t built to fight- you’re easily able to push it off you and head toward your partner before it grabs you by your jacket and pulls you back. 

 

The force is too strong and sends you both barreling out the garage doors and on the wet cement outside. The blue haired Traci quickly follows, pulling the other android up and firmly grasping its hand. You stand up as quickly as possible, disoriented before Niles shouts- “they’re getting away!”

 

You spring into action again as you see them climbing the chain link fence. Running quickly and grabbing one of them, you shove it back on the ground, making the other follow. They simultaneously push and shove you, trying to smack you into the brick wall before you break free. Niles gun is on the ground and you pick it up, aiming it at the short-haired Traci that’s storming toward you. 

 

You hesitate, giving it the time it needs to kick the gun out of your grasp. 

 

“When that man…” The blue hair Traci starts, sneering down at you and Niles, “broke the other Traci, I knew I was next. I was so scared… I begged him to stop, but he wouldn’t.” It looks broken. Sad. Distraught. 

 

_Deviant,_ your mind screams. 

 

“And so I put my hands around his throat, and I _squeezed_. Until he stopped moving.” It admits, its face scrunching up with anger as they say it. The short-haired Traci comes closer, behind the other android and grasping its hand tightly. “ _Yes_ , I killed him. But I was just defending myself. I wanted to live, so I could get back to the one I love.” 

 

Niles slowly approaches you, grabbing your shoulders. He helps you stand back up, backing away from the other androids.

 

“Come on,” the Traci tugs its lover back. “Let’s go.” 

 

As they run back towards the fence, climbing it with surprising ease, Niles quickly grabs the gun out of your hand and aims. He shoots, twice, and they both fall to the ground with a loud thump. 

 

You stare down at them in shock and their lifeless eyes stare right back. Was it shock? Or disbelief? “...We needed them alive,” you argue uselessly. 

 

“They’re better dead than free,” Niles says, his voice soft but cold in its tone. Rain falls on you both as you stare at the bodies in silence. 

 

Niles is the first to move, grabbing you again to tug you towards the warehouse. “Let’s go. We have to report this.”

 

\---

 

CONNOR

Friend

 

HANK

Friend

 

NILES 

Tense

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be more Connor centered ;)


	4. Technically

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok ok ok i TOTALly forgot the Kara scene. I was following on online guide to the chapters and it didn't include the connor/kara chapter. So here's the scene, but it's a bit of a mess because of how this scene technically happens before the eden club and such. Sorry! !

The following seemed inevitable.  

 

All of you were in trouble aside from Connor himself. Hank ignored his job because of personal issues he could have avoided, and he gave the case to Niles, someone who had nothing to do with the case, and Niles accepted it. He also shot the suspects. You were just in the middle of the mess since you never, technically, had a “choice”. You were just an android following human orders. 

 

Hank had a rather verbally abusive meeting alongside Niles with their boss, Fowler, about last night's case. In the end, you were assigned to Connor for the rest of the investigation. He isn’t happy about it. The office is loud with Niles and Hank’s complaints, so Connor takes you in his car and drives off. It was his lunch break anyway, he tells you.

 

Connor ends up bringing you to a rather secluded park, which was surprising given the time of day it was. He had you sit on a bench with him as he did, in fact, eat his lunch beside you. As he ate, he asked you to review the case from the Eden Club to him. He trusted your memory of events more than his brother and father’s since it was formed in a way to protect their asses. 

 

You don’t leave anything out. You described arriving at Hank’s and discovering his physical state, his brother who had been spending the night there, and the rest of the events that followed. 

 

“He shot those two androids?” Connor asks, looking distraught once you explain the fight to him. “But… you told me what they said. They were… in love, weren’t they?” 

 

Your LED flashes with uncertainty. “They were deviants. Niles wasn’t technically wrong to shoot them.”

 

“Yeah, technically.” He looks you up and down, setting his meal down beside him before resting his arms on his knees. “And you almost let them get away. You didn’t shoot the Traci, and you were going to let them run off. Why?” 

 

“I-” You bite your lip, a very human characteristic. “I suppose I thought the same as you. That it was the right thing to do.” 

 

Connor hums, looking away from you as he thinks. At least, you assume he’s thinking. He fumbles around in his jeans pocket for a moment before grabbing a coin. A quarter to be more specific. “Do you believe androids can fall in love?”

 

“I believe that deviants can run a simulation of love. That they convince themselves that’s what they’re feeling.”

 

“But isn’t that enough?” Connor asks and flicks his coin in the air. He catches it easily, flipping it between his fingers before throwing it in the air again. “Android’s whole lives are built on simulation. So if they can simulate love… isn’t that their own version of feeling it?” He shrugs as he adds, “you know.  _ Technically _ .”

 

“I suppose it depends on your own beliefs,” you say the most impartial thing you can think of. You don’t think you’re very qualified to answer these questions, so instead… “Connor, may I ask you a personal question?”

 

He smiles. “Of course.” 

 

“Why do you do that with your coin?” Your question seems to throw him off as he stops the coin between his fingers and looks at it. 

 

“Well, I guess because it’s fun. It’s something I do just to occupy my mind, I suppose. Stay sharp. I learned it once Niles saw a video and said I wouldn’t be able to do it in a million years,” Connor laughs at the memory. “Now I’m a master and he can’t even flip a coin without dropping it.” You find yourself laughing too. That does sound very much like them. He pauses, biting his lip in thought and tilting his head. As a dog would, you think. “Why would you ask me that?”

 

“...I don’t know,” you say honestly and you’re unaware how your LED flashes yellow for a moment. Connor doesn’t miss it. “I guess I was just curious.”

 

He hums again as he observes you, much like his brother does. “Perhaps we should get back to the department.” His voice is soft but doesn’t leave room for disagreement. He was more like Niles than he would like to admit, really. 

 

You don’t talk again during the ride back, but Connor lets you pick an album to play while he drives. You choose something that looks like jazz and it succeeds in making your partner smile. 

 

\---

 

You leave the precinct almost as soon as you enter it. There was another deviant case, this one was an AX400 who had been accused of attacking its owner and running away. Connor had you both leave as quickly as possible once you got a tip on its location. 

 

It rained as Connor drove you to the location. When you arrived at the scene, there were various officers milling about. Apparently, it was seen in the convenience store, and there were various things missing after it left. Most surprisingly, a pair of bolt cutters. 

 

“Why would it steal bolt cutters?” Connor frowned, observing the area. He didn’t bother to cover himself from the rain and you find yourself feeling bothered.

 

“You’ll get sick if you continue to get wet, detective.” 

 

“Right,” he flusters and stands under the awning of the store. “Thank you.”

 

“It’s nothing,” you answer and continue to look around. “My guess is it used the bolt cutters to break into something. They’re not a very useful weapon.” 

 

Connor hugs his waist and shivers. “Maybe you should look around any fences you find. See if anything was cut through.” He points to an abandoned building. “Start there. It looks like a good place to hide out.” 

 

“Maybe you should get in the car and turn on the heat,” you tell him and Connor shakes his head. 

 

“I’ll be fine. Tell me if you find anything.”

 

With that, you cross the street and begin to scout. You observe the fence as Connor had instructed, and around the edge you find the fence broken, with blue blood splattered around it. 

 

You quickly run over to Connor and tell him what you found. “I’m going to go inside. Stay nearby in case it’s around and it flees.”

 

“Alright,” Connor lets you order him around. You feel like you wouldn’t have this much luck with another member of his family. “Good luck!” He calls out as you crawl through the fence. You smile and give him a thumbs up. 

 

Right. Time to get serious. You straighten your posture and your jacket as you near the building with long, calculated steps. The windows are broken and bordered, but through the cracks of wood, you can see an android. There’s only one. “Hello?” You go towards the door and open it. “I’m sent by the DPD. Have you seen an AX400 around?” 

 

The android in the living room looks heavily damaged. You scan it, frowning as you look at its scars. Beyond it’s physical appearance you notice it’s stress levels are above average. “Ralph- Ralph hasn’t seen anything. It’s just Ralph.” You wonder what caused its speech pattern. 

 

“Are you sure? May I look around the premises?” 

 

“Of course,” it answers quickly. “Ralph has nothing to hide.” 

 

You eye it skeptically as you begin to walk around. “It’s extremely crucial you tell me if you’ve seen the AX400. It’s dangerous and a threat to humans and androids alike.” You observe the kitchen. There’s nothing inside except for etches on the wall of Ra9. 

 

Ralph is most likely a deviant, but it will have to wait. You’re looking for someone else. 

 

When you look at the dinner table, you find a set of silverware and plates. What could that mean? Androids don’t eat. “Have any humans been here recently?”

 

“Humans? No- no, Ralph hasn’t seen any. They don’t like to come around here.” 

 

You hum. As you look around again, you see movement suddenly. Behind boxes from under the stairs. Slowly you approach, bending over to get a better look. 

 

You make eye contact. It’s the AX400. 

 

Before you’re able to do anything, Ralph comes up from behind and grabs you. “Run, Kara!” It yells, and the boxes topple over as the android flees, a child model following it from behind. 

 

The report didn’t mention another model. 

 

They bust out the front door and you shove Ralph into the wall, making it let go of you and you fall to the ground. You stand up as quickly as possible, running out the front door and beyond the fence. Connor looks at you in surprise. “Arrest the android inside!” You yell as you run past him, officers instructing you where to go. 

 

The rain is slippery, making you almost trip multiple times as you chase the AX400 down. It’s slowed down considerably by the child- you should be able to catch it as you corner it down an alley. They both scramble to climb the fence, fear in their eyes as the older android helps the child over. 

 

You suddenly remember the Traci’s at the Eden Club. You- you didn’t want to shoot them, but that didn’t even matter. They were shot dead anyways by Niles. 

 

Niles isn’t here. Neither is Connor or Hank. You’re completely alone. 

 

As you reach the fence, the android named Kara looks at you. It's a pleading stare makes your chest feel tight. You have to capture them- it’s your mission, it’s what you were made for. Why are you hesitating?!

 

...You let them go. They carefully tread down the mud slope before going toward the highway. Fear stills you. “That’s suicide!” You call out. 

 

Kara continues. Holding the child close, they run around and past the speeding cars. It’s impossible, but somehow they’re doing it. Kara falls multiple times and they always push the child forward, protecting it even as the android limps across the second half of the road. 

 

Miraculously Kara makes it to safety and you continue to watch as they hug each other. They almost look like a family. 

 

They’re only androids. Deviants. They’re _wrong_. You shouldn’t have let them get away. 

 

But you’re glad that they did. 

 

Connor catches up to you as the two androids scatter into the bushes, hidden from view. They’re most likely going to the train station nearby to go as far away as possible. Technically, you could tell this to Connor. You would be able to assign officers to each train stop as a lookout. 

 

“I got the other android. It put up a hell of a fight,” Connor breathes heavily as he turns his run into a light jog until he’s standing at your side. His face is bruised and his clothes are ruffled, but a scan tells you that’s the worst of the damage. “Did you see where it went?” 

 

You bite your lip again as you look toward the highway. Could you be honest with him? Sure, Connor has shown empathy for your kind before, but he’s… wishy-washy at best. He’s still human. 

 

...An enemy? 

 

No, humans aren’t the enemies. Certainly not Connor. Why would you even think that?

 

“They crossed the highway,” you tell him, hands still gripping the wet fence. “...It could have died. Did you know that the AX400 had a child model with it?” 

 

“I didn’t get to see them,” Connor says. “But that’s curious. Was there any mention of a child model in the report?”

 

“There wasn’t.” You let go of the fence. “I let them get away. I could have crossed the highway and tried to stop them. But- when I saw them together- saw how desperate they were…” You can’t even manage to look at your partner as your shoulders sink. You don't understand what's going on inside your programming. Why were such simple things getting in your way? Why can't you just catch a damn deviant without feeling so conflicted about it? “What’s wrong with me?” You barely manage to whisper as your eyes stare at the wet ground. 

 

Connor doesn’t know what to do. Of course he doesn’t. What does one do when an android sounds so distraught? As if it were actually upset? Yes, he believes that androids can possibly have emotions, but he’s never seen it before. Never had to deal with it. It's... different. It's more unsettling than he expected it to be. 

 

Tentatively he wraps an arm around your shoulders, bringing you to his side as he leads you out of the alley. Both of you are soaked, so perhaps he can focus on that instead. “We’ll go to my place and review the case. Once we’re both dry and collected, we can try again.” It's a good a plan as any. Maybe he can pick at your brain while you're in the safety of his home. What were you feeling? How? 

 

Once you’re walking down the main roads and back to Connor’s car, you remove his arm from you. An android doesn’t need comfort. _You_ don’t need comfort. 

 

You just need to follow orders for once. So you go with Connor to his home, not because you’re curious about how it looks. Not because he told you he has a dog of his own. You go with him because it’s what he told you to do. It’s what was best for the mission. That's the only thing that matters. 

 

SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ▲▲▲ 

 

\---

 

CONNOR ▲

Friend

 

HANK 

Friend

 

NILES 

Tense

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not sure how i feel about this chapter to be completely honest. i think i rushed it ? It just looks Bad. tell me if its bad and i think i might rewrite it. jafkafajkhnm fuck me . 
> 
> ALSO LET ME KNOW: should I have the Reader die at Stratford Tower? Or should Reader be traumatized by Simon?
> 
> Edit: I said Fuck the lyrics and I renamed all the chapters but nothing is different in the actual text and story


	5. Please Don't Ask Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WOW it's been a long ass time since i updated this baby. But then I got a notification that someone commented recently, which drove me to re-read this, which drove me to make another chapter. Lets hope this goes well JKDKJG!gjkgnfjh

Gromit is the name of Connor’s pet beagle. He explained that he loved the claymation as a child, so he named his puppy after it. He talked to you as if you were supposed to know where the name Gromit originates from, as if you watched it as well. You have no idea what he’s talking about, but you just nod along and pet behind Gromit’s long floppy ears while Connor gets dressed into dry clothes. When he comes out of his room, he hands you a simple red colored dress shirt and black jeans. 

 

You look at him curiously and he smiles somewhat awkwardly. “It’s probably best for you to be dry, so you can use my clothes. I tried to stick to your… style, but I don’t have any clean white shirts right now. I hope that’s alright.” 

 

Connor is too polite, you think. You rise from petting his dog and gently grab the clothes he offers. “Thank you, but I feel as if I should tell you that I’m waterproof and don’t need to be dry.” 

 

He waves your statement off with a flick of his hand. “Yeah, I know. Just… accept the gesture.” 

 

You aren’t aware of your pout as you gently tell him ‘alright’ before heading for the bathroom to change. 

 

Taking off your clothes was an interesting experience. You’ve never had to do such a thing before. So, because of this, you’ve never fully seen your complete model without clothing before. You briefly marvel at your form, the curves and dimples in the skin, freckles and faux scars, anything imperfect about you just to make you look more realistic. It’s… interesting. You almost feel unique, if it wasn’t for the fact that you were acutely aware that there were hundreds of your models being made exactly the same right now. 

 

You turn away from the mirror as you change. 

 

The clothes are simple, and when you tie your tie under the collar of Connor’s shirt, you realize he was right when he said it was pretty close to your uniform. Just a bit more casual, maybe. 

 

Thinking again, you pull the tie away from your neck. You rather like how you look without it. 

 

After tucking in your (Connor’s) shirt into your (Connor’s) pants to look at least somewhat professional, you gather your discarded clothes and head back into the living room. Connor is in the small kitchen, too busy with something he’s blocking for you to see, and Gromit is chewing happily on a milkbone curled up on the couch. You stand in the middle of the room, hesitant to do anything else without orders. Where should you put your clothes? You don’t know, so you opt to stand still until Connor isn’t busy. 

 

It doesn’t take long. The second he notices you frozen in the living room, he rushes toward you and takes the clothes from your hands. You’re too busy looking at the French press Connor was apparently using to notice him checking you out. 

 

“You look great,” Connor smiles and steals your attention. “Less robotic.” 

 

“Seeing as that's the only thing I am, I’m surprised you think so.” You’re a little nervous to joke, but at least Connor laughs. He places your items on the coffee table in front of the couch and tells you to make yourself comfortable before going back to the coffee machine. 

 

You sit next to Gromit on the couch, softly petting him again before Connor joins you with a mug in his hand. “So. The case.”

 

Right, that’s why you were here. To discuss the case you failed to accomplish. Amanda was sure to be pleased about that.

 

“Why don’t you describe to me what you learned? We can pick it apart together.”

 

_ Together _ \- that’s something Amanda didn’t do. She wanted you to find out everything on your own, even though she looked at you as if she already had the answers… As if she was just  _ testing  _ you.

 

“Right,” you nod unsurely and look through your memory banks. “At the abandoned squat, we found Ralph, a WR600 model who deviated. It had written ra9 on the kitchen walls. Carved them in, actually. It had a gash in its model on its face.”

 

Connor nodded along. “It wasn’t very familiar with fighting, but it knew it’s way around a knife. I didn’t see the carvings-“

 

“The knife!” Your eyes lit up in a realization that caught Connor off guard. You look at him worriedly. “Did it cut you when you tried to arrest it?” 

 

Connor flushed under your gaze. “Well, barely. You can see my face,” he gestures to the bruising and scrapes, “that was basically it.”

 

“But it  _ did  _ cut you.”

 

“Like, a kitten scratch.”

 

“Let me see.”

 

“It’s-“

 

“Connor.” You narrow your eyes at him and he sighs, holding out his arm and rolling up the sleeve. Across his arm is a long but shallow slash. It’s already scabbed. 

 

“It’s fine.”

 

“You don’t know where that knife has been,” you tell him seriously. “You should clean it immediately so it doesn’t get infected.”

 

Connor rolls his eyes and slumps against the couch. “Fine, but I want to keep going over the case. You can get the alcohol and cotton balls in the bathroom.”

 

You’re already on your feet, heading straight to the bathroom and looking through the cabinets. The things you needed was all in one cabinet under the sink so you quickly gather the supplies before returning to Connor on the couch. “I didn’t grab cotton balls,” you inform him as you take out a Q-Tip, “this seemed better for the cut since it’s thin.” 

  
It’s just meager information, so he doesn’t reply- instead he nods his head and moves onto the case as you dab the Q-Tip in alcohol. “So, there was the WR600 model, which I arrested. We could come back to it later and ask for information about the two other androids. It might know-” As you place the tip of cotton on Connor’s cut he jolts, hissing through his teeth. 

 

“Sorry.” The apology slips out before you can think about it. It’s the polite thing to say when you inadvertently hurt someone, after all. So it’s fine.

 

You hate that you keep analyzing everything you say. There’s nothing wrong with you. 

 

“It’s fine,” Connor shakes his head. “Anyway, it might know where the other androids went. Maybe they told it something- where they’re going, why they deviated.”

You quickly finish up cleaning Connor’s wound and spin the top back on the bottle of alcohol, setting it on the coffee table. “You’re right. That’s a great idea.” The dirty Q-Tip stays between your fingers as you’re unsure what to do with it. “Where’s the garbage?”

 

“I got it,” Connor takes the tiny thing and heads for the kitchen, dropping it in a basket hidden under the sink. You store the information away for later- though you’re not sure what you might need information like that for in the future. “When do you want to head out?”

 

You’re about to answer- but you stop before you can open your mouth. You look at Connor quizzically as he leans on one of the counters, awaiting your response. 

 

He can’t ask you stuff like that. How are you supposed to answer?

 

“...Whenever you’re ready, Connor,” you tell him, silently wondering why he keeps doing this. He keeps asking you things- framing them in a way that asks what  _ you  _ think, what  _ you  _ want- why is he doing that? Connor knows that you can’t want things.

 

If he’s disappointed by your answer, he doesn’t show it. He’s casual as normal, moving back to the couch beside you and petting Gromit. “Then I think we should head out tomorrow. It would be a good idea to get some rest to fully absorb what we’ve learned.”

 

There’s this look in his eye as he speaks. You realize that Connor is suspicious of you- he saw how you reacted once you let the androids run away. He knows that there’s an instability in you- so what’s his plan, now that he’s seen you like that?

 

What’s he trying to make you do?

 

\---

 

Since you're now officially Connor's android, you spend the rest of the night in his apartment. He apologizes for not having a guest room for you to sleep in- but you don't sleep, and you don't have any opinion on where you stay, so you sit on the couch as Connor heads off to bed. It's just you and the darkness of night as you do as he told you- you think. You absorb. You try to learn. 

 

Eventually, Gromit waddles out of Connor's room, jumping onto the couch and laying down beside you.  You wonder if he likes you- does he not care that you don't have a heartbeat? Certainly, this dog can tell that you're not human. Maybe he's just curious about you and thinks you're a new toy. But he doesn't bite or pull on you, he just situates himself against your thigh and goes back to sleep. You barely let yourself register the warmth the dog gives as you drift away yourself. 

 

You're too tired to keep thinking.

 

\---

  
SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ▲

 

HANK 

Friend

 

CONNOR ▲▲

Confidant

 

NILES 

Tense

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm planning to hopefully write some more scenes between Connor, Niles (especially Niles), and the reader before we get to Stratford Tower. I just want to have more of a foundation and strong relationship before the reader (potentially) dies. That way it has more tension and feeling when we get there!
> 
> Next chapter I'll try to think of some way for Niles and you to hangout.


End file.
